1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus having a display module that displays a screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display apparatus includes a display module that displays an image. Examples of display apparatuses include televisions or monitors. Among these display apparatuses, there is a display apparatus using a display module that includes an organic light emitting diode panel.
An organic light emitting diode panel is formed of a material that is deformable within a given range. Recently proposed is a display apparatus in which a display panel is mounted in a curved state, which allows a user to view a 3-dimensional image even when the viewer actually views a 2-dimensional image.
However, there may be some users who prefer a planar display module over a curved display module.
In addition, a curved display panel may effectively assist a viewer in being immersed in viewing when there is only one viewer, but may provide only a limited viewing angle when plural persons view the display panel.
Due to the fact that a conventional planar display panel may realize more accurate image transmission than the above-described curved display panel, there are some cases in which the conventional planar display panel may be more advantageous than the curved display panel according to the content being displayed.